shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Merry Christmas
The Merry Christmas was the main ship for The Salamander Pirates for the first half of Romance Dawn. It was built by the shipwright Woods as his life's work while he was working as a bartender at Mock Town. When he joined Ace's crew, they adopted it as their ship until it was destroyed by Marines during the Marine Assault Arc. Ship Design and Appearence The Christmas (as it has been nicknamed), is a suprisingly large ship, able to hold twice its weight. It was also made out of coated timber, allowing it to withstand usual cannon shots and attacks. While the outside holds the bare minimum of neccessities, the inside is filled with fun. From the low front of the ship, the window leading to the Pool Bar is visible. The Christmas's crow's nest is litterally built in the shape and style of a bird's nest, but with blanketing and a loudspeaker. A set of windows runs along the ship, as well as a periscope that be sent underwater to check for underwater trouble. The ship's figurehead is shaped in the symbol of Santa Claus, though a cannon in it's mouth allows "Santa" to fire high-speed projectiles. It is later revealed that the other cannon is located in the Crow's Nest, allowing a sniping range for the ship. Rooms on the Merry Christmas Men and Woman Quarters Due to the joining of a perverted member of the crew (*cough*Cain*cough*), then men and women's quarters were officially seperated. The woman's quarters is located near the back of the ship, near the Mermaid Lounge and bathrooms. The men's quarters are located near the front, close to the Pool Bar. Bathrooms The Christmas features two large bathrooms, easily deluxe-sized. Each one is able to hold at least 10 people at a time, and the ship has its own complex plumbing system that sends solid waste to the bottom of the sea, and sterilizes liquid waste (save for liquid Number 2), then using it as an emergency fuel supply. Pool Bar Near the ship's figurehead, the Pool Bar is self-explanatory. A simple swimming pool makes up most of the ground floor, with a large bar that serves food and drink built onto the shallow end. Per Amy's orders, crew members must pass a short test to be allowed to enter the 6 ft deep end. Game Room Located next to the Pool Bar, the Game Room features a fully-stocked arcade (powered by wind turbines built into the mast), a small casino complete with a bar, a bowling alley, and a movie theater, which is restocked with films during every island stop (providing it is a civilized island). Gym Built on the lowest level of the Christmas, the gym features a basketball half-court, a series of bench presses and allipticals, and several trampolines. Various fitness games are built into the far right wall. Mermaid Lounge The main place where the Origamies can relax and hang out. A large row of stained glass windows lining the lounge, a center table surrounded by plush couches take up most of the room. The kitchen is located right next to the lounge. Kitchen A high-tech kitchen, access is free for any crewmate, as long as they sign the attendance sheet and also write down the amount of food they have taken. (Penn is a frequent offender for not signing it). Captain's Quarters A simple room, suprisngly. A large bunny plushy, with a King-sized bed on a short elevated platform. Several bookshelves and a small treadmill line the walls. Also contains a massive wardrobe, though Ace rarely uses this feature. Hinata's Room Also doubling as the doctor's office, Hinata's room consists of a full on medical station, with a bookcase and bed crammed into the corner. Morrigan's Room Morrigan's room consists of a military-style bed, with a small closet, and walls filled with weapons. It is here Morrigan spends most of his time, as the room also features a auto-activated target range that Morrigan can activate with his voice whenever the need arises. Woods's Room Nicknamed the "Pervert Closet", Woods's room has heart-style wallpaper, with dirty pictures plastered on the walls. Despite that, the room boasts a Queen-sized bed, as well as a toybox filled with stuffed animals, medical instruments, and Eternal Posts. Woods is quite the collecter. His dirty magazine collection is located behind a secret panel underneath his bed. Bruce's Room What started as the equivalent to a hotel room is now a perfect barnyard representation. The floor is covered in straw, with a children's bed packed into the corner. Several charts of complex equations and ancient language cyphers are tacked randomly to the wall. Amy's Room Zakera's room contains simple green wallpaper, a queen-sized bed, as well as a small swords rack next to it. A wardrobe filled with various dresses and pairs of pajamas wrests on the wall, as well as a small trunk near her bed that holds her teddy bear, Mr. Sniffles. Trivia *The Santa head firing cannonballs was inspired by a wierd Disney cruise the author was forced to participate in. *After the timeskip, it is revealed that the Christmas had been used as a Marine vacation-base, with most of the Salamanders' rooms ransacked and destroyed. Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Zeon1 Category:One Sea